With Order Comes Chaos
by Wild Reptile
Summary: Ten years after Delsin exposed Augustine and freed the Conduits, there is finally a chance for true equality. As the efforts start to pay off some Conduits suddenly turn evil and begin terrorizing the population. With the government starting to get antsy and threatening a full scale war on Conduits, its up to a small group of heroes to restore balance. Good Ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Ten years after Delsin exposed Augustine and freed the Conduits, there is finally a chance for true equality between Conduits and Regulars. As the efforts start to pay off some Conduits suddenly turn evil and begin terrorizing the population with no explanation. With the government starting to get antsy and threatening a full scale war on Conduits, its up to a small group of heroes to make things right before time runs out.**

* * *

Ten years, ten years since the great Delsin Rowe overthrew Brooke Augustine and her D.U.P out of Seattle, and eventually the rest of the U.S.. A lot has changed since then, the newly freed Conduits went straight into an equal rights movement with a gamer, a junkie, and a delinquent as their representatives. Most other Conduits joined soon after even gaining parts of the non-powered population to join their fight.

After two years of mostly non-violent protesting, Washington started to listen to their demands. It was a slow but steady progression starting with Conduits only being hunted and captured with probable cause. It continued from there on to today where Conduits and Normies are close to a mostly acceptable coexistence.

Of course with this issue its a "two steps forward, one step back" scenario, mobs of citizens who still hated and feared Conduits crowded the streets in protests. They were out raged by Congress even listening to their ideas. We were lucky that the "Conduit Carnage Parade" didn't end up in a full out battle.

Normies weren't the only obstacles to face, some Conduits thought they were better than them. Plans of another Civil War were set, but were thankfully never set in motion, even though they are still rumored to be.

Even with bumps in the road, the dream for Conduit rights was turning in a reality. However lately some Conduits who never hurt anyone went berserk with no reasoning. Some even destroying whole towns, this will surely set back the movement for acceptance.

That apparently was why I was here, sitting in front of the President of the Conduit Campaign, waiting for him to speak. It was surprising that the person who started this chain reaction was now the head of the pack. He looked older, more professional, but still had a sense of casual.

Who am I? Out of all the hundreds of Conduits why did the representatives want to see me? Maybe, because I had accidentally made a name for myself with my unique powers. Maybe because they needed me for a special task. Or maybe they just needed a janitor, the anticipation killed me as the seconds past, that for me normally felt like minutes.

"Arthur Wyles," President Rowe spoke assertively. "I know you must be wondering why you're here." He gave me a look that had a strong sense of importance. "We need you, not just the Campaign, but all of the Conduit Population. We need to know that you will do anything in your power to assist us. Do we have your word?" The whole room was in silence, eagerly waiting for my answer.

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **This is the beginning of my somewhat epic continuation of inFAMOUS Second Sun. There will be more info and character development in the next chapter so stay tuned! I always welcome criticism so feel free to review or PM me, it helps more than you know! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapters, I was just so eager to get the story out there, this one will be about the same length as the first but will pick up right where we had left of. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Great, now we need to discuss your task" A middle aged woman in a tacky yellow suit stepped forward to the table I was sitting. She placed two folders in front of me, the left one called "Redeem" and the right one called "Control".

"These are the subjects who you will be in charge of, these are the Conduits who have recently become rampant. Unlike most currupted Condiuts these people have no history of criminal acts or charges. Most Conduits who are destructive were criminals themselves before their powers surfaced." I opened the folder and saw six faces with six descriptions.

"So these people are still good?"

"Possibly, we aren't sure if they ever were in the first place, but we can't assume they are psychotic." She opened the other folder revealing ten photos and several documents. "These people are-"

"Actual super villains." Delsin cut her off "We have proof of their crimes, and they're not stopping soon. We need you to captured them alive so they can be properly restrained." I stared at the photos awestruck, these were some of the most notorious Conduits in modern times. Swarm. Pressure Point. Tidal Wave. Hunter Shadow. The list goes on for pages.

"How am I supposed to stop them by myself?" I asked cowardly

"You won't, to beat these villains you need more power. Unlike me you can't have more than one. You need to convince and redeem the rouge conduits and have them join your side. We cannot help you publicly for political reasons, I would be out there myself if I wasn't the face of peace." It still seemed ironic that this was true even though his main method was to punch the D.U.P. out of the city.

"This seems almost impossible..." I started thinking, even with my powers this is a real challenge. "Why did you choose me? There are hundreds of conduits who can do amazing things, but why am I the best for this?" I questioned thinking someone or something would be better.

"I'm glad your have your suspicions, that's what we'd hope." He chuckled making the tension disappear. "Your gift make you cautious, you can control time itself, that is the most powerful weapon a person can have. Even though your powers are fairly recent, I can tell that you are destination for greatness." His words were heavy, like each one could change the was right about recent.

 _Six months earlier_

 _It was my first day of college and I was running really late, my homeroom started at 8 sharp and my watch said 7:50. I was racing through the campus trying my best not to fact-plant on the pavement. While weaving through the crowded sidewalks I looked down at_ _my watch and saw it was still 7:50._

 _"Stupid thing must have run out of battery." I groaned and tapped it to make sure, I then noticed the complete silence that used to be filled with noise. I looked up, everyone was frozen, people in the everyday motions stood in place. As soon I realized what I had done the whole Earth resumed like nothing had happened. My watch interrupted my confusion with an alarm I had forgotten to turn off._

 _"Damn." I muttered under my breath. It was 8:01._

* * *

 **Again sorry for the short chapters...and sorry for saying sorry so much. I hope you enjoyed and remember if you have and comments or ideas fell free to review. I will hopefully update this story and any other stories of mine soon. As long as your here maybe you should check my other ones out (obvious self advertising is obvious.) Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Wyles?" The woman spoke interrupting my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. What about me, since my powers went mainstream I've unwillingly become kind of a celebrity." I considered.

 _4 months earlier_

 _Two months after discovering my abilities I tried keeping my powers under wraps. I first told my direct family, including my parents and siblings, what I was in case if or when something happened to me they could guess why. I also told my closest friends Bryan, Sophie, and Clint, they agreed not to tell people not wanting to risk any sort of different treatment._

 _Soon after there was a fire on the grounds, apparently some guys thought it would've been funny to fill the fire extinguishers with lighter fluid. The fire got out of control very quickly, I had to do something._

 _I used my ability and quickly moved the frozen students to safety, but I had a limit on how long I could keep time still. People saw me "teleporting" around campus and saving people. And to top it off when a section of the building fell I discovered I could suspend objects for a limited amount of time. These two factors along with our generation always ready to record something, caused me to become famous overnight._

So far no horrible consequences have happened to me but I was all over the news, and had everyone trying to make me decide who I was or what side I was on. I eventually sided with the Conduit Party and here I am, being tasked with a mission that seemed impossible.

"You will be going undercover so your status won't be an issue," A door swung open and a dark skinned woman in her 20s walked in. "Ah here he is now, Arthur, meet Melissa Ivoy, she will be your body guard." She waved at me with a small smile that seemed forced.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but I don't really need a guardian. I can pop in and out in a sec and knock someone out in half that time." I tried not to brag, but it didn't seem necessary.

"Yes while you can do things no one else can, you have no true experience. Miss Ivoy will do everything you can't, that includes training in combat, stealth, detective skills,and communications."

"I understand, where do I go first?"

"That's for you to decide, I recommend starting within national borders unless you're multilingual." Mr. Rowe advised

"Well, I always wanted to see the Hoover Dam."

* * *

 **Down for three, I always feel good after writing, gives me a sense of accomplishment. Oh I'm typing this, sorry about that. As always feel free to follow, favorite, or review. Or if you're in the mood, check out my other stories, I only have a few but I would really appreciate any positive feedback (even negative ones if its necessary). That's all I guess. Peace.**


End file.
